1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mortarless, stone-like veneer systems for walls. More specifically, the present invention relates to facade systems comprising a plurality of panels with surfaces for engaging other panels in the system and for resisting pullout of a panel once installed. Further provided are facade systems comprising a plurality of panels which provide stacked-stone corners for walls, columns, and posts when installed. Such panel systems provide a seamless veneer with a strength nearing that of mortar-based systems but having the ease of installation provided by modular mortarless systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mortar-based facade systems, including brick and stone are as difficult to remove as they are to install. Although the strength of a mortar-based system is generally an advantageous feature, such systems are susceptible to a number of disadvantages. For example, installation of brick and stone using mortar requires favorable weather and temperature conditions to be sure the mortar sets properly. This limits installation, especially in areas where seasonal changes occur, to relatively dry and ambient conditions.
Another disadvantage to conventional stone and brick facade systems is that such systems are labor intensive, messy, and time consuming to install. Once mortar is mixed it must be applied within a certain time period before it dries out and is no longer useable. Often skilled contractors who have experience with stone and brick are required to install the facade in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
Mortar-based veneers are usually installed in a manner that leaves no air space between the veneer and the wall to which it is attached. Dry rot of the wall itself due to a lack of ventilation is a common problem for such systems. Further, if moisture seeps in behind the brick or stone veneer, mold, mildew, and deterioration of the wall can develop increasing the chance of failure of the veneer.
Buildings are known to settle for some time after construction, leading to movement of walls. Typical mortar-based systems do not allow or provide for very little allowance for such seismic movement. Often times a mortar-based veneer will crack in response to environmental changes and generally over time. Cracking allows for moisture to seep into the system and provides an opportunity for loosening of the stones or brick, which generally requires replacement of the mortal to salvage the veneer, and which in turn is typically an expensive endeavor.
In contrast, modular mortarless systems can be installed year round regardless of external weather conditions. Likewise, modular systems have the advantage of ease of installation, not requiring special skills and so can be installed by a range of installers, from the do-it-yourselfer to the trained stone mason. Even further, mortarless systems because they do not have to be adhered to the entire surface area of a wall can provide better ventilation and moisture removal than conventional mortar-based veneers.
Existing mortarless systems, however, do not have the advantage of strength to resist pullout of the modular panels. Modular mortarless systems are usually configured for convenience of manufacture at the expense of strength and aesthetic appeal. For example, there is usually minimal overlap, if any, between the panels of existing modular systems. With no overlap between the tiles, it is relatively easy to insert a tool between the panels and pry them away from the wall on which they are installed. Likewise, with readily apparent joints or seams between panels, it is usually instantly recognized that the system is a facade. Compounding the issue is that for ease of manufacture the panels are usually configured as a single universal shape panel. When panels of the same size and shape are installed together in a system it is typically quite easy upon visual inspection to identify the outline of each panel.
What is desired is a facade that has the appearance and strength of a stone and mortar installation, but which is cost effective to manufacture and install. Ease of installation is also a plus without compromising on aesthetic appeal. Thus, what is needed is a modular, non-mortar system that addresses the disadvantages of conventional mortar-based systems, but has the strength, ease of installation, and aesthetic appeal of and aesthetic similarity to these conventional systems.